The Greatest Heart in the World
by MirandaTam42
Summary: A Team Starkid fanfic based off of their concert/show Apocalyptour. This will make no sense unless if you have seen and/or listened to the show and know the general concept of Starkid's play Me and My Dick. MAMD PG-PG-13. Takes place right after Listen to Your heart. In HMB category because I couldn't find a better place to put it. Please review!


"That was great! I mean- not half bad," said Margaret. He ushered Joey's Heart offstage and led him into a secluded part of the jungle.

Joey's Heart tried to look scared but couldn't help grinning. His friends were safe and he was in the company of his favorite god.

"You don't look like you're about to be eaten," commented Margret.

"Well, I'm not scared of dying. My friends are safe and I got to meet the god of everything I love the most."

"And who's that, APOLLO?" roared Margret. "I HATE him."

"No! I mean you." Joey's Heart gave Margaret a soft smile. "He might be the god of the sun and of music and poetry, and he does come from more well known mythology-" Margaret growled "-but YOU'RE the god of musical theater. I've always wanted to see you in person, and even though you're about to eat me, it's an honor to have met you."

Margaret stared at Joey's Heart and sighed. "Sit." Joey's Heart brushed off a log and sat on it and Margaret thumped down beside him. Neither said anything for awhile and for the first time Joey's Heart started feeling nervous. Margaret stared at Joey's Heart for what felt like hours before he said, "You're beautiful."

Joey's Heart stared back at Margaret and blushed. "Um, th-thank you."

"I can't do it. It's been so long, and I really should eat you, but I can't. When I say you're beautiful, I-I really mean it. You're talented and caring and people like you."

"Actually, Brian thinks Joey's a douchebag, which means he think I'm a douchebag. And a dumbass."

"HE'S THE DUMBASS!" Margaret shifted on the log. "What I'm trying to say is, I think I love you."

"Awwwww." Joey's Heart leaned against Margaret. "I love you too."

"No, you missed my point. What I mean is, I like you." Joey's Heart widened his eyes as Margaret's arms wrapped around his waist and his lips touched Joey's Heart's. Joey's Heart hesitantly kissed back and half consciously was aware that he had his hands on Margaret's shoulders.

Margaret pulled back after only a few seconds. "You probably hate me though. I destroy things. I hurt people."

"I don't hate you." Joey's Heart scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Margaret's neck. "All that stuff are things that you do, not who you are. It's your job to do those things, and I know you don't like it."

Margaret sniffled. "It's a shame that I have to destroy so much. This world has changed a lot since I've been gone, ancient Maya was certainly better than what it is now, but it isn't too bad. Your group, the ratdiks, are quite good. Right now they're performing a song sung mostly by Walker about needing friends."

"Ah, that'll be Dark, Sad, Lonely Knight from our latest show, Holy Musical B man!"

"I know. It made me cry."

"You liked it that much?" asked Joey's Heart.

Margaret nodded. "Yeah. That and it made me realize that I'm exactly like Superman. I'm the most powerful and brilliant god, and yet I have shitty supervisors and no one loves me or follows me on Twitter."

"I love you. And I'll be your friend." Joey's Heart ruffled Margaret's hair and said, "I won't follow you on twitter because I'll be with you all the time and won't need to."

"I need something a little more than friendship."

"Like what?"

Margaret kissed Joey's Heart again and this time added some passion into it. Joey's Heart gasped and Margaret took the opportunity to deepen their kiss. Joey's Heart felt lost and tried to respond, though he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Margaret pulled back again. "If we're going to be together, I need to make you human."

"Why?"

"Because you're a Heart and you don't understand why I just kissed you the way I did."

"If you hink I need to be a human, then I'll let you turn me into one. I wanna know though, will it hurt? Will I get a Heart? How does it work?"

"Since you're a Heart right now you don't need another because you're your own Heart. Just as well, because I don't have a Heart anyways."

"What? How can you not have a Heart?"

"None of us gods have one because it's purely a human trait. It's why we hate you all so much; we're jealous."

"So, I'll be human and you're a god, neither of us will have a separate Heart, and um," Joey's Heart blushed. "We'll be able to connect in, er, a more passionate way?"

"Yes. All I have to do is use a little of my power and you'll be human."

"Go for it."

Margaret snapped his fingers and Joey's Heart jumped and then blushed scarlet. "Oh- okay, this is WEIRD. I can talk to him, right?"

"Yes. Oh, wait. I have to go and talk to the Starkids about their show, but before I go, you need a name. I can't call you 'Joey's Heart' for the rest of eternity."

"Name me anything you want."

Margaret got up and paced back and forth. "Ideally I'd name you something Mayan, but you wouldn't be able to pronounce it. Hmmmm, this is tricky." He started at Joey's heart for awhile longer. "Felix."

"Felix?"

"Yes, it suits you. I'll be back." Margaret walked back to where the Starkids were performing. "That was, totally awesome."

"Yeah! We did it! We saved the world!" they all chorused.

"Oh- uh, you thought-, well, maybe." Margaret shifted his feet.

"I thought you liked us!" said Brian. Dumbass Brian who didn't like Felix.

"I do, but I have Mayan deity bosses, but I like your show, and I fell in love with- I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore." Margaret frowned and sank to the floor of the stage. He wanted to curl up in his sock drawer with Felix and sleep for weeks.

All of them stood around at a loss for words until Walker spoke up. "You fell in love with someone?"

"Yes." Margaret was about to elaborate when his phone went off. "Hold on, that's me." He picked up on the third ring. "This is the eater of Hearts and souls... Oh, Olmec, what is up?" He covered the speaker, "It's my Mayan deity boss."

"Take it yeah, just take it," said all of the Starkids.

Margaret went back to his call. "Well, well yeah I'm destroying the world right on time, just like you told me to... leap years? What the hell are leap years?!"

Dylan spoke up, "Of course, leap years! The Mayans wouldn't have accounted for 'em! And according to my calculations one, two, carry the one, the apocalypse should've been months ago!"

Margaret continued, "Well whatdaya mean I'm late?... Well how was I supposed to- now, now there's no need to shout," he covered the speaker again, "I'm in deep shit." He turned his attention back to Olmec, "Well I can still destroy the world if you want I was just about to- watching a concert... I'm-I'm sorry, what was that?... Oh, I thought that's what you said, well I just want to thank you for the opportunity and I just hope that I can count on you for a good reccomendation in the-" Margaret put his phone away. "He hung up. I just got fired and stripped of all my powers because I-I flubbed the apocalypse."

"I'm so sorry," said Meredith.

"Thanks it's, just now I'm purposeless for the rest of eternity. Even worse, I just lost my ride home."

"AaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWW WWWWWW!" said all the Starkids in unison.

"Hey Margret, maybe you could come with us, you know on our expedition or whatever it is. Hey! Maybe you could sleep in Jim's bunk."

"Yeah, we haven't even seen him since the meet and greet," said Brian the douchebag.

"Thanks, that's really very kind it's just, I don't know how to dig, or even sing or dance."

"Hey, you can't be any worse than Jim."

Poor Jim. Margaret felt a slight blush warm his face. "Can I bring my friend?"

"If he doesn't mind sleeping on the floor or in the same bunk as you," said Lopez.

"Okay, I'll go and get him." Margaret walked back to where Felix was waiting and found him blushing.

"I had a talk with him. I'm gay. Very gay. Extremely gay."

"Good." Margaret smiled. "The starkids have offered to let me sleep in Jim's bunk, and I can bring a friend too if they don't mind sleeping in with me."

"Of course not!" Felix grinned and moved close to Margaret. "Do they know who I am?"

"Not yet."

"Okay. Hey, wait a sec, what about destroying the world?"

"I got fired and stripped of all my powers because I was late for the apocalypse. I'm still immortal though, so I can never escape my disgrace."

"Did you make me immortal?"

"Yes. I did. Because I never want to be apart from you."

"Good." Felix reached up and pulled Margaret in for a kiss. "Hmmmmmmmm," he moaned. "This is something I could never feel as a Heart. Wait, oh my god!"

"What?" asked Margaret.

"What if somebody's like, creeped out by us or are really awkward what do we do? These guys were my friends, but I don't know how well they're going to take it, or how about people in the rest of the world I mean not everyone is accepting."

Margret chuckled and gave Felix a soft peck. "I thought about it and I know what to say to them every time."

"What?"

"What would Zefron do?"

**Please review!**


End file.
